Incredible Shrinking Man: Chemical Vore Part 1
by agrader
Summary: The cloud of shrinking mist, which reduced Scott Carey, is altered to acquire rapid shrinking properties.


A man named Scott Carey had gone sailing with his wife Louise, passed through a strange drifting cloud of chemicals and found himself slowly shrinking. What eventually became of Scott was unknown even to his wife, as he continued to dwindle out of any recognisable size.

Louise Carey, now a widow as far as she knew, lay in bed thinking about Scott. There had been a point when he had been so small, that he lived in a dollhouse. That had been the last time she had seen him. Whatever chemicals were contained in that drifting cloud, they only affected male bodies, causing them to reduce in size, she was sure. Otherwise she would have found herself shrinking at the same rate as Scott. Yet she had retained her full size, as her husband had continued to reduce a little more each day.

There had been something else about the cloud's chemical effect on Scott that had created an almost overwhelming desire in her to … She couldn't even think of it. He was her husband, but what if he hadn't been? She knew that pheromones could be sprayed onto a man's skin, which would create a romantic response from a woman who liked him. Perhaps the cloud had left a chemical on Scott's skin which could create a different urge in a woman. It certainly had with her.

One day a teenaged boy named Timmy was sitting in the park reading, when a woman came over and sat on the seat beside him. It was Mrs Carey, who had often paid him for mowing her lawn. Lately she hadn't needed him, as she hadn't been living in her house for some reason.

"Hello Mrs Carey," he said.

"Call me Louise," she replied, "My husband got very sick and I lost him in the end. I suppose I'm telling you, because I always thought that you seemed to have a crush on me. Is that how you feel, Timmy?"

"Yes, I do like you very much," he said.

"I can't very well be seen kissing a teenager here in the town, while I'm a widow in my thirties, but I could take you out sailing with me," she said.

Timmy accepted her invitation to go on what amounted to a sailing date, and she steered the boat out in the same direction as the cloud of mist which had reduced her husband's size. She didn't notice any immediate change in Timmy, but recalled that it had taken a while for Scott to shrink.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" she asked.

"Not yet," said Timmy, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Would you like to kiss me?" asked Louise.

"Yes," said Timmy.

She put her hands on his face and drew him closer to her. The feel of her elegant palms and fingers was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was wonderful. She pressed her lips to his own, and he embraced her and felt himself instantaneously falling deeply in love with her. The kiss lasted for nearly a minute, and then she turned her head and nudged her cheek against his own.

"I always thought you were out of my reach," he said softly.

He felt Louise's body move a little, as she laughed quietly at some secret joke.

"Perhaps I soon will be," she thought hopefully.

Louise took him back to the park in the afternoon, and told him that she was moving back into her house. She arranged to go on a walk in the forest with him in seclusion for their second date. They met a week later at the edge of the forest, walked for some time and then kissed each other again.

"I seem to have to stretch upwards a bit to reach your lips," he said.

Louise realised that the cloud had done its work. He had started to shrink. She must not let on that she had planned this, must offer to be there for him.

"You _are _smaller," she said, "The same thing happened to my husband … and it was after I went sailing in the same place with him. It must have something to do with that cloud."

"What happened to him?" asked Timmy.

"He just kept getting smaller until he was only inches tall, and then … I think the cat got him. It was an awful time," she said, "I've given the cat to an animal shelter now. I couldn't bear to have it in the house."

"What am I going to do?" asked Timmy.

"The doctors and scientists could find no cure for Scott," said Louise, "Why don't we stay out until nightfall? Then I can smuggle you into my house and take care of you, while you're shrinking. I'll eventually seem like a giantess to you, but you can live in my old dollhouse when you're small enough.

"I'm lucky to have you," said Timmy.

That night she let him snuggle up against her in her bed. It was strange and surreal to be cuddling and kissing her, just as he'd always subconsciously dreamt of doing, knowing that he was also slowly losing his size and possibly forever.

The next night she put on some soft music and danced with him. He now only came up to her neck, and it reminded him of the days when he had been young enough that he did only come up to her neck, back when he had first started mowing lawns for extra pocket money.

After a time, he only came up to her knees. He felt like an elementary school child with a crush on an adult woman. Yet it was possible to act on this crush. It felt surprisingly arousing, in spite of his circumstances. The way she hugged him and snuggled against him at nights took on new dimensions too, as he continued to reduce in size. When he was six inches tall, he began living in the dollhouse. Remembering Scott's anger at the sound of her loud footsteps, Louise wore soft bottom slippers in the house and tiptoed quietly around.

When he was two inches tall, Louise came to the upstairs balcony of the dollhouse early one evening and sat down in front of him.

"I have something to tell you, Timmy. I actually knew that the cloud would reduce your size, after what happened to Scott."

Timmy realised in that instant, that this meant that she had wanted to cause him to shrink.

"Why did you want me to be small?" he asked.

"I wanted you to get down to the size that you are now," said Louise, "because if you were any larger, it would not be possible to swallow you whole."

"But that would be like … eating me!"

"It would BE eating you," said Louise, "That's what I'm going to do."

"It seems so unfair."

"Think what you've had though. How many boys go through adolescence wishing that they could have the affections of adult women? I've given you the chance to enjoy that."

"I thought you enjoyed it too," he said.

"I did, but we obviously won't be able to continue indefinitely. Who knows how small you're going to become?"

He had to stall, to try to get away.

"Couldn't we wait and see, before you eat me?"

"You're a nice mouthful now, Timmy. If I delay it any longer, there won't be so much of you for me to eat. I'd like to be able to feel you sliding down my throat, when I'm gulping you down."

So this was the lady he had admired for years. He could not believe that she would do this to him. Yet neither could he dissuade her. She had planned all this to the last degree.

"What time are you going to have dinner?" he asked, obviously in reference to her plans for him.

"I thought you might like to lie against my cheek again on the pillow for an hour or two first," she said, and reached for him with her hand, "Come on, don't back away."

He darted into the house and turned and saw her huge hand reaching in. He ran out of the room and into the next one, but saw that she was now peeking in through the window, which was simply a square shaped hole in a dollhouse. She had retracted her hand from the first room and started to reach into that one. He ran down the stairs and was suddenly seized by her other hand.

"I thought you'd go there next," she said, "I decided to have my hand ready for you this time."

Louise pulled him out of the dollhouse and gave him a giant kiss.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked.

"But your dinner will be," he said.

The giant kiss had been lovely, he had to admit.

"I know, but I'm still going to do it," said Louise.

She carried him up the stairs and into her bedroom, lay down and kissed him again, and then gently lowered her cheek onto his body on the pillow. It felt soft and lovely and pleasant. He later crawled around and lay on her neck, imagining what it would be like when he was being gulped down inside it.

"I feel like having dinner now," she said at last.

She might as well have said: I feel like having you for dinner now.

Louise sat up and let him rest in her lap and looked down at him.

"I'm very flattered by your crush on me. I've enjoyed being with you, but now things will change. Farewell, young Timmy."

"I love you, Louise."

"I know you do," she said, and lifted him up, opened her mouth, and put him inside it.

In a short while, he felt himself drawn unavoidably into her throat. He remembered looking at her lovely neck, as she gulped him down a little way. Now he was inside it. Louise had become truly out of his reach, he realised, as he recalled and came to understand her earlier hint of laughter at his use of that phrase. She would be able to despatch him now with a minimum of effort, and the experience would leave her none the worse for wear.

He felt her gulping again, and again…

The shrinking cloud continued to drift, until the cloud itself was affected by the Cuban Missile Crisis, or one of the atomic threats or experiments of those days, and its chemical properties were altered a little more. From now on, it would not remain over the sea, and it could cause people to shrink to a height of one and one half inches in a few seconds, rather than over several weeks.

One final change occurred in the cloud's composition too. It was no longer visible.

CHAPTER END NOTES: STORY CONTINUES IN "PARTRIDGE FAMILY: CHEMICAL VORE PART 2"


End file.
